Memory devices such as DRAMs use capacitors for storing data. The storage capacitors are arranged in an array and individually accessible via the corresponding word and bit lines. The array of storage capacitors is formed above the active area of a semiconductor substrate in many types of memory devices. That is, the storage capacitors are arranged above the array access transistors, word lines and bit lines and thus commonly referred to as stacked capacitors. Support circuitry is also provided for controlling overall memory device operation and may include sense amplifier circuitry, write driver circuitry, refresh circuitry, address decoder logic, control logic, registers, etc. The support circuitry of a memory device is typically fabricated in a different active region of the semiconductor substrate than the array access transistors, word lines and bit lines of the device.
Capacitors can also be used for non-data storage functions in a memory device. For example, capacitors are usually provided for stabilizing the power supply of the support circuitry. Non-data storage capacitors are typically formed in an active region of the semiconductor substrate and may be spaced apart from the array access transistors, word lines, bit lines and support circuitry. As such, additional semiconductor substrate area is needed to fabricate the non-data storage capacitors. This adds to the overall size of the memory device, increasing cost and decreasing yield.